


The things hidden in the pockets of a romantic

by fish_wifey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao doesn't mind the many kisses today, but he knows something is behind it. It only takes some time to figure out just exactly what makes Midorima so affectionate today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things hidden in the pockets of a romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most unoriginal idea ever, but Leona send me a ton of cute Christmas Midotakao cards and I just h a d too~ Thanks for everything Leona, this is my gratitude in a small portion ;;

One step out of the house, Kazunari shudders. He has armed himself in two more layers than usual, below his school uniform, wears earmuffs his sister has bought for him (neon orange, fitting Shuutoku, she said). On top of that, his parents had made him a woolen scarf and hat, both in white with an orange brim. Even as he crosses the front lawn, he doesn’t mind the cold that much. This Friday, on time for Christmas, Tokyo got covered in a thick layer of crisp, fresh snow, which fell during the early morning and had just stopped during breakfast.

Getting the bike and rear car off the curb, Kazunari looks forward to cycling to get warmer, but also hopes he doesn’t have any accidents on this slippery road. 

“Please, don’t let Shin-chan’s Lucky Item be something heavy.” He requests of the heavens, a blue sky and a gorgeous sunshine greeting him in return. To his left, a mother brings her child to school, a girl younger than Kazunari’s sister, who stares at him. He flashes the girl a smile, who probably thinks he’s some weirdo talking to himself. Making a knot in his shawl and letting it fall on his chest, Kazunari steps on the bicycle. As he starts to cycle away from the front of his house and towards Shintarou’s, he wonders about it, whistling a happy tune.

Maybe he’s a bit weird for loving someone like Shintarou. Difficult, bit selfish, but also warm and kind. Kazunari stops at a traffic sign, where he always seems to arrive sooner when he thinks about his partner. The evenings seem endless without him, but the mornings, and the following day, are always brighter with Shintarou around. It has only been a few months they started their thing, and recently Shintarou had mused that he felt the same way as Kazunari, that they were good together, and their time was as enjoyable for him as it was for Kazunari.

A few moments of such thoughts later, he stops at Shintarou’s house, who seems put out having to wait for him. 

“You are late.”

“I am completely on time, Shin-chan! Why are you so impatien-hmmph!?” 

The green eyes had done one quick check at the street, and then lashes lowered over eyelids as Shintarou bent down to kiss Kazunari on the lips, whispering sweet words on warmed up lips. “I miss you. That’s why.”

Shintarou steps into the rear car without another word needed. Kazunari believes that there was an unspoken agreement he hadn’t known off that once they started dating, Shintarou thought he didn’t need to play rock-paper-scissors anymore, and have Kazunari be the personal chauffeur, now with a more personalized flavour of ‘boyfriend’ added. 

The ride to school is filled with them talking about the snowfall, how glad they are to have chosen an indoor sport, and what they do for Christmas tonight. Kazunari checks the rearview mirror, how Shintarou leans his head heavy in his hand as they pass by the morning traffic stuck. His eyes are on the sidewalk, watching the people they pass by easily. He looks way too gorgeous and mysterious, and when Shintarou says he doesn’t have much planned, Kazunari is troubled. He would like to invite himself over to Shintarou’s house, wrap himself up as a present, and be Shintarou’s warm treat. 

“Takao, we are here.” 

Kazunari comes to a full stop, further away than where he usually stops. Shintarou gets out and waits for Kazunari to backpedal and park somewhere out of the way. Barely done locking it and wanting to talk about what will await them for the morning practice, Kazunari’s breath is taken as Shintarou pushes him against the nearest wall, kissing him hard on the mouth. Surprised for a second time, Kazunari eases into the kiss, which stops short before it can get anywhere heady.

Shintarou leaves him fast, then looks over his shoulders.

“You coming? I don’t want to be late, you know.” 

Blinking, speechless, Kazunari gets his bag from the rear car, and follow. It isn’t strange for Shintarou to show affection, but he’s getting the count up early already! Grinning, Kazunari follows, not minding to have a match of kisses during the day if that’s what Shintarou is after.

He loses, and fast. 

After changing into their practice clothes, during water breaks, even one time after an excellent pass and shoot between them, then when they change back into their uniform, on their way to class; Shintarou keeps making moments, small and chaste, to kiss Kazunari on the lips. When it has to be fast and unseen, the lips cross Kazunari’s forehead. The warming up they did is nothing compared to how hot Kazunari feels as he sits down in class.

During a boring recap of what happened between the Taira and the Minamoto, it dawned on Kazunari. His head, lifting from the palm of his hand, his eyes widening as if he sees through an opponent's attack formation. Unable to do anything about it for now, he concentrates on class, a proper student. Attempting to keep his mischievous grin off his face is a hard feat, but he manages.

It's even harder to conceal during afternoon practice. Being on opposing teams is just as fun for Kazunari, even if the team Shintarou is on is destined to win. In all the practice matches, Shintarou had been defeated only once by his own team members, as Ootsubo, Miyaji, and Kazunari had teamed up against him. Alas, it need an overpowering force to bring Shintarou down (or the right bedroom tactics; but that is a more private issue). Even when Kazunari’s passes and lay ups connect and help the team he’s on to score points, there’s nothing against the monster on the other side.

“Hah, I am beat!” Kazunari says afterwards, sprawling on the sidelines, water bottle between his legs. Shintarou looks down on him, his head tilting, mid-sip.

“I thought you had more stamina than this…” 

Kazunari hears the underlying tone Shintarou sneaks in, and offers a dirty smile to his partner. Getting up is hard on his weak legs, but under the watchful, ready-to-bring-it green eyes, Kazunari cannot let himself be seen as weak. He takes Shintarou’s water bottle, too lazy for now to bend down and get his own. No need to give Shintarou any more openings, either.

“We will see about the stamina post-practice, Shin-chan.” Kazunari dares him, happiness in his chest when Shintarou hides behind his hand, fixing his glasses. The ‘hmph’ of his lips is hardly meant, as a small smile crosses his lips just as easy.

Then the ever-searching lips touch Kazunari’s bottom lip for a quick peck, before Shintarou rejoins his team on the court. He somehow manages to sneak in affections in plain view, without being seen by anyone. It leaves Kazunari moonstruck for a second, before he wipes his sweat off his neck, and runs after him. He’s not going to lose.

It isn’t until everyone left that Kazunari confronts Shintarou. The latter did some rounds of his shooting practice, yet not as rigorous as he would go about it normally.

“Say, Shin-chan. I might be wrong but, I have a hunch about your Lucky Item.”

“...You haven’t watched Oha-Asa?” Shintarou says the words adding a hint of disappointment. Not because he expects Kazunari to be up to date with Shintarou’s luck of that day (he and everyone else would be informed one way or the other). It’s more as if Kazunari is expected to know his own ranking of the day (which Shintarou, in time of crisis, would take care off naturally).

“Nope! Your requirement for today is probably something like ‘Give your loved one lots of affection!’, right?” 

Shintarou turns around, basketball in hand. Kazunari cannot see his face like this. “No, it wasn’t.” He mumbles, then shoots a perfect hoop. Once his hands are free, he doesn’t pick up another ball. Instead, he rounds up on Kazunari, who doesn’t take a step back, his curiosity to demanding of hearing what today was about. He gets another example of the perfect, short, and long kisses he’s gotten all day. Hands on Shintarou’s shoulders, he eases into the kiss more naturally and freely.

When he opens up, Shintarou holds something atop of his head. Letting his eyes go above Shintarou’s head, Kazunari has to hold back a snort.

“Today’s item is mistletoe. And you know how I take care to follow beliefs of good luck.”

“You! Carried that around all day!? Shin-chan,” Kazunari sing-songs, his hands sliding off Shintarou’s broad shoulders. Kazunari is still laughing, his forehead sometimes bumping into the chest of this impossible man, unbelieving of the straight face he’s looking at. Shintarou’s romantic antics aren’t far and wide in between, but they are special whenever he pulls extraordinary stuff like this. Just as you’d expect from someone called a ‘miracle’. “You’re _supposed_ to kiss under the mistletoe when you happen to stand beneath it!”

“Having it with me all day counts just the same.”

“How so!?” 

“You taught me to bend the rules every now and then, Kazu.” Shintarou says, not a sense of shame in his words. The mistletoe vanishes back into his pocket, while Kazunari laughs, still. He couldn’t believe Shintarou had it with him the entire day! And how it didn’t fall out of his pockets during practice is just another ridiculous thing. He’s getting the freedom to laugh as much as he wants, while Shintarou waits patiently for him to be done.

“Gosh, seriously.” Once Kazunari’s shoulders stop shaking, Shintarou’s lips are back on his, and they make out in the middle of the court, the mistletoe nowhere to be seen. He kisses like a god, all heavy and demanding, making sure those hands on Kazunari’s hips have a reason to be there; Shintarou steadies him whenever a case of weak knees appears to take over Kazunari’s legs.

“We should go home. Stay over. I can hang the mistletoe above my bed, and we can bend the rules of what happens under it a little more.” Shintarou muses, wet lips breathing heat and want across Kazunari’s mouth. He will follow through, too. And it will be just as romantic and hilarious as the whole day had been.


End file.
